Adventurer/Upgrades
Character Upgrades Pathfinder- Recover more health when entering the next floor. (+7 health) Deft Scrounger- Defeated enemies will drop more amulet spell charges. (15% more likely) Guided by Purpose- Increases your maximum health. (+5 max health) Frugal Provisioner- Gives a chance of conserving lantern, shield, or boot charges. (10% chance of conservation) Second Wind- Faster energy regeneration. (+15% energy recovery) Adept Artificer- Bestows a chance of not using an amulet charge. (10% chance of saving a charge) Flaw Finder- Raises your chance of doing double damage with melee attacks. (+5% critical chance bonus) Gift of the Seeker- All classes recover more health when going to the next level. (2 bonus health) Ember Forge Upgrades Sword Default * Rusted Shortsword- "Cyril's old friend. It has been at his side as he explored uncharted realms." (Shortsword with a lunge as the power attack.) Upgrades * Bitter Wind - "From within their floating spires, the reclusive wizards of the Welkin Promontory have forged the wind itself into a blade." (Grants a bonus to critical strike chance and a faster lunge attack.) * Flicker - "A sword typically used by Commonwealth constabularies who are often seen breaking up feuds between magicians." (Your power attack becomes a charge that dodges projectiles.) * Red Death - "Anger and rage seethes from this blade. It demands souls of the fallen, only to violently spit them out on a whim." (Lessens bonus health between floors, but grants a chance to obliterate enemies on strike.) * Sunnebrand - "An Imperate treasure, this Sunnebrand feels warm to the touch. Pain melts away upon wielding it." (Grants bonus health between floors and additional ammo drops from foes.) * Giant's Knife - "To the giants of the north, it is a mere side-arm. To a human, it is a hulking mass of iron." (Greater attack reach and lunge damage.) Amulet Default * Beads of Dazzling - "A collection of sparkling beads, imbued with a magician's cantrip commonly used for amusing children." (Fires a weak bolt that stuns foes.) Upgrades * Amulet of the Unseen - "Whlie practitioners of shadow magic are few and far between, relics enchanted with such dark spells are still commonly found." (Grants a phasing dash that stuns foes at the destination.) * Blast Marble - "Swirling clouds dance endlessly within this marble. A simple touch could unleash a jet of steam upon rowdy assilants." (Flings a short-ranged explosive attack that will stun weaker enemies.) * Brilliant Medallion - "Some dubious enchanters have preferred to enchant drab and ordinary-looking items with magic, in order to fool thieves." (Unleashes a torrent of colorful stunning magic.) * Tears of the Ice Queen - "The maker of this frozen necklace spoke of a queen of a lost kingdom who conjures avalanches from her icy tomb." (Hurls a magical freezing bolt that slows.) * Sunlight Rosary - "This trinket is prized among traveling Imperate priests. It glints with beams of sunlight, an expression of Diasunne's radiance." (Shines a beam of light that pierces foes.) Lantern Default * Faint Lantern - "This flimsy magic lantern is barely able to keep itself lit." (Burns foes and repels magic.) Upgrades * Tamed Sprite - "Capturing live sprites is a favored pastime for aspiring Commonwealth mages. It would be wise to not upset it." (Follows you around as it burns foes and repels magic for a short time.) * Torch of Wispfire - "Wisps of the Dunmire burn with intense flame, luring many lost travelers to their doom. This torch burns with such fire." (Greatly burns foes and repels magic.) * Shadowfume Lamp - "It is said that the root of shadow magic was stifled many centuries ago, but this lamp still glows with umbrial luster." (Grants stealth when used, in addition to slightly harming foes and repelling magic.) * Zephyr Boots - "These boots are enchanted with a spell commonly utilized by air manipulating Welkin wizards." (Allows you to dash thorough enemy spells. Bleeds enemies you dash through.) * Orvar's Shield - "Orvar was a mighty dwarven warrior from lands far. This shield is one of his gifts to his trusted compatriots." (A shield to deflect blows.) Category:Upgrades